1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor device, and in particular, to a semiconductor device including fin field effect transistors.
2. Description of Related Art
A semiconductor device may include integrated circuits (ICs) consisting of metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistors (MOS-FETs). As a reduction in size and design rule of the semiconductor device is accelerated, the MOS-FETs are increasingly being scaled down. The reduction in size of the MOS-FET may lead to deterioration in operational properties of the semiconductor device. Accordingly, varieties of studies are conducted to overcome technical limitations associated with the scale-down of the semiconductor device and provide a relatively high performance semiconductor device.